This invention relates generally to the attachment of vacuum bags to a dust collecting vacuum device and more particularly to a connection between a standard ribbed vacuum hose and a standard type "C" disposable vacuum bag for use with a portable air operated sanding device or the like.
Currently, certain pneumatic operated braiding tools utilize a venturi to create a self generated vacuum in use. The vacuum captures airborne dust or particles and conveys them along with tool exhaust and/or supplemental air to a cloth bag which is attached to the receiving end of a standard vacuum hose. The cloth bag filters the dust or particles from the air and require periodic emptying of the bag contents. To avoid the need for shaking out the collected dust or particles, it would be more convenient to use disposable paper filter bags which would not need to be emptied and offer improved performance by virtue of their good flow characteristics when new. The problem is that currently there is no means for creating a connection between a standard type "C" disposable paper vacuum bag and a standard ribbed vacuum hose strong enough to prevent the bag from blowing off and which does not allow dust to escape while being easily removed when the bag needs to be replaced.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.